Fey Buildings
Back to Fey ---- Fey Buildings ----------Default---------- ''Dreamhold The Dreamhold is the Fey HQ building. It takes up little space, and produces most of the Fey army. By comparison to other HQ buildings, it is extremely small. This is a blessing, for the Fey race uses their main HQ building to produce most of their units, so Fey players will often need to build multitudes of them. ''Crystal Tower With a high build time and very low stats both offensively and defensively, one would assume that the Fey's towers (which are referred to as Crystal Towers) wouldn't be worth building, especially considering how quickly they can be knocked down by anything even remotely decent at damaging buildings. But what they lack in raw stats, they make up for in utility. Firstly, they offer +3 points to the Fey's army limit, instead of the usual +2. This allows the Fey's population to expand quite effectively even when being built for defensive support. Secondly, each enemy that falls to the tower's attack will be turned into crystal for the fey to use, changing hordes of failed attackers (and even harmless animals) into potentially new Fey troops. However, with such a weak attack, they require support to take advantage of this ability and even micromanaging to target the weaken enemy units. But it's the support they receive by garrisoning them with Leprechauns that makes them truly effective and work hand in hand with each other. With garrisoned Leprechauns, the Crystal Towers receive a damage buff that makes their attacks threatening to all but the most bulkiest of units - and even then, with a magic typed they can strike though those that rely on armor to be bulky (such as Dwarves), making a mockery of their researches. And in turn, the Crystal Towers offer protection to the otherwise fragile Leprechauns, allowing them to sit in shelter without fear of being prioritized by enemy attackers who would aim to put an end to their gold-generating shenanigans. But of course, the towers are fragile and can be overwhelmed easily, especially by high HP units that don't rely on armor to be tough (such as Dragons and Minotaur Kings), so support from units like Pegasi are advised. ----------Tier 1---------- Faerie Ring The Faerie Ring is one of the Fey's main research buildings. Included in it are researches which empower almost every aspect of any Fey unit, from combat, speed and armor to damage types. Almost all of these researches are available right from the start of the game, similarly with the Dark Dwarven Guild building researches. The building is quite small, like the Dreamhold and is also cheap. However, it is also very fragile for a building too. ''Orb of Wonder The Orb of Wonder is one of the most important buildings the Fey have. Provided in it is only one type of research, but this research is so incredibly powerful, it is used to achieve the Fey's win condition. As the Fey's win condition is in the form of a research inside a building, they require nothing except surviving until the moment at which they can release extremely potent and high level units onto the rest of the map. Additionally, the Lore research is all available right from the start of the game, which makes this win condition all the easier to achieve. The Orb of Wonder structure itself is cheap to construct, but also extremely fragile for a building. ----------Tier 2---------- Magic Pool The Magic Pool is another small Fey structure which produces Faerie Dragons. Unlike other Fey buildings, the Magic Pool is actually quite resilient. It also provides access to the Eagle Eye and eventually Farseeing researches. In any game, let alone multiplayer, having access to a research which reveals the map is a colossal bonus, and one which can easily be utilized to devastating effect. In a sense, the Farseeing research can often be a win condition in itself should the Fey's forces be sufficient. Rainbow Rainbows are among the very smallest of producible buildings in the game. They cost a lot of resources and aren't particularly tough, but their upgrades and unit access is among the best available the Fey. Firstly, the Rainbow can produce Leprechauns, debatably one of the strongest Fey units in the game. These Leprechauns cost only Crystal, which can mean their production costs are nonexistent thanks to the Crystal Towers (and potentially the Fey hero, particularly a Merchant/Ice Mage). Leprechauns are extremely powerful ranged Magic damage units which fix any Gold resource problem the Fey had, by acting as a Level 1 Gold Mine. In addition to getting access to Leprechauns, the Rainbow also allows the most powerful Income researches in the game, all of which is potentially available at any stage of the game. Nest level 1'' At the Fey's Nest Level 1, they can get access to Lightning Hawks. Whilst they cost quite a lot, Lightning Hawks are well worth building multiple Nests for. They are incredibly powerful flying units, capable of razing both armies and bases alike with their ranged electrical attacks. These fliers will need air-to-air or ground-to-air support however, as Lightning Hawks can only target ground-based objects. ----------Tier 4---------- ''Unicorn Grove Unicorn Groves can be used to produce and upgrade Unicorns. Initially, Unicorns won't be particularly needed due to the low HP stat of the Fey army, but when they are more upgraded, Unicorns can be used to back up any army with Healing and Cure spells. Unicorns can also be used to defeat missile units by giving them the Awe affliction, forcing the enemy into melee range in order to attack. Unicorn Groves can also produce The Forestmaster, a powerful archer unit which usually isn't needed for the Fey to win. Tome The Tome follows the fragile but cheap trend of Fey buildings, and alongside the Rainbow, it is also one of the smallest producible buildings in the game. Compared to some spellcasting races, the Tome is available to the Fey at a later tier than usual, but provides both Meditation and Summon Mana - the only race in the game capable of doing so. However, the Fey do not get access to Meditation III or Summon Mana III. Nest level 2'' At Nest Level 2, the Fey get access to another powerful flier: the Pegasus. Pegasi are fast and particularly good at razing buildings, though they are also very sutiable for plowing through armies as well. ----------Tier 5---------- ''Nest level 3'' Finally, at Nest Level 3, the Fey get access to two amazing dragon types: Swamp Dragons and Celestial Dragons. This combination of dragons is probably amongst the best in the game, possibly only narrowly getting beaten out by Undead and Plaguelords. Swamp Dragons can be used by the Fey for added base destruction, whilst Celestial Dragons can crystalize any unit and give the Fey even more Crystal. Celestial Dragons are particularly proficient against Evil units, which are probably more common than Good. Category:Fey